


Pretty Distraction

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru's take on her and Mikan's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Distraction

Pretty.

That was my first impression of that idiot. Though I didn't have much time to look at her, busy making my introductions to the class and answering a long series of questions. But I was able to admire her aesthetically as I did so. As the days passed, I was able to observe her more, and see that she had a pleasing, energetic, and upbeat personality in addition to her physical attractiveness.

As my first days in the new school went by, I listened and observed without interacting with her. I wanted to know more about her. I found out much information, but it just wasn't enough. I deduced it would be nice to be closer to her. To be her friend, I supposed. Realizing this was what I wanted, I began to think of a plan to establish myself as a person Mikan would like to be around.

I'm aware that I'm somewhat of a tomboy, but I also know I'm still a cute girl, the same as Mikan. The two of us together would have an advantage in a competition, maybe like a talent show. Such an event would also take a lot of practice, and that would mean time together. Seeing an advertisement, I immediately knew of a way to effectively approach Mikan. After asking her to partner with me, I pleasingly found her to be extremely receptive to the idea.

However, it soon became more than I had planned for. Mikan was almost inseparable from me after that. It was fun at first, but then she began to believe she loved me. It was obvious to everyone around us, and as I contemplated the situation, I realized that my feelings were somewhat of a crush on Mikan.

But I didn't love her. And I also knew I couldn't stay forever, my parents had informed me of the situation with Alice Academy. Stupid Mikan. She was inspiring to me and nice to have around. But why did she have to make things so difficult, without understanding the complexity of the situation?

Eventually I was pulled away from this short dream. I left things the best I could. At Alice Academy, I thought, with a campus full of talented individuals, that I might soon find a replacement for Mikan. But I never formed the deep friendship bond nor formed a crush on anyone there. Just as well, I convinced myself, and resolved to absorb myself in my work and become one of the academy's best.

But Mikan wouldn't stay away. Not from my mind, and eventually not even from the school. I thought the new exchange student looked a lot like her, but she was often on my mind. I never considered it could really be her, and it was only when I got close to her that I realized it indeed was.

Stupid Mikan. The same as a year ago, she didn't realize that her actions could have consequences, nor the complexity of situations at the academy. So she went around, being a busybody and putting herself in predicament after predicament. I'd have nothing to do with it. When I could help it, which was much more often than I'd like. She's a constant distraction.

But she never gave up on me. Her feelings were just as strong as they had been when we first met. Fool. Love doesn't happen that quickly.

But it still happens.


End file.
